


Loot

by Liviania



Series: Treasure [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Consent Issues, Hand Feeding, M/M, Spoils of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: "He didn't know how to handle having a pet, never even dreaming he'd one day be rich enough. He'd never even imagined being rich enough to be turned into a pet himself. If he'd sold his body, he'd have been cheap."Crispus struggles to be a good owner.





	Loot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



The numbers failed to obey, no matter how Crispus tried to marshal them. He was wasting ink and paper trying to work it out, but he lost track of what went where when he tried saying them aloud.

"Five hundred and twenty five," said a throaty voice behind him.

He whirled around to see Cam's golden eyes steady on him. It was the first thing Cam had said to him since the king had given him to Crispus as part of his reward for his service in the war. An earldom for gathering a militia, and Cam for personally saving his life in a battle. Not that Crispus had any idea what to do with either. It was so startling to be addressed that Crispus couldn't think of what to do to lure Cam into saying more.

Luckily, staying silent worked.

"You have a land steward and a bookkeeper. You need to know enough mathematics to review the accounts, but there should be others who handle these things. You have too many responsibilities now to do everything yourself."

Crispus nodded. "What is a land steward?" he asked, which did not work. Cam looked as if he thought Crispus were rather dim, before he returned to looking out the window. It was hard to believe that he was doing a good job when not even his catboy respected him.

* * *

The next night, Crispus decided to make an effort. He didn't know how to handle having a pet, never even dreaming he'd one day be rich enough. He'd never even imagined being rich enough to be turned into a pet himself. If he'd sold his body, he'd have been cheap. But Cam was a lovely thing, ashen hair and soft brown fur and molten eyes. Cam had been cool and distant, but maybe with the right coaxing Crispus could see him open up.

Thus, he took Cam's tray from the kitchen himself, a board covered with diced chicken and dried berries and nuts and cheese. Apparently, catboys needed more meat in their diets.

Cam was sitting in his usual place, a bench placed right beneath a window, where he could look out at the river and the woods. He did not stir when Crispus sat next to him, sitting as far from him as he could, but angled toward him. Sometimes, their knees touched when one of them moved. In the space between them, he sat the tray down.

The first thing he picked up was a piece of cheese, soft and fragrant. He lifted it to Cam's face, holding it so that Cam could lean forward and take it if he wanted. It took a few moments, long enough that Crispus felt silly, but those bright eyes turned to look at him instead as Cam closed his mouth over the cheese.

He hadn't expected the effect feeding Cam would have on him. He controlled himself, steadily offering Cam another piece as he finished the previous one. But his fingers tingled with the feeling of Cam's mouth on them, soft lips and quick tongue and sometimes the tease of a tooth nipping lightly at his skin.

By the time the meal was finished, Crispus was painfully hard.

* * *

A few meals later, Crispus worked up the courage to invite Cam to visit the village with him. His uncertainty of Cam's feelings aside, he knew the former prince had too much honor to run. He would abide by the price he paid for peace.

It was unsurprising when Cam agreed, given how much he obviously longed to escape Crispus' rooms.

It was less surprising when he balked at putting on Crispus' collar.

"Cam, you know I can't take you to the village without a collar. If we get separated, someone could take advantage of you if you looked unowned." He touched the base of Cam's neck, right where the collar would rest. "Please, be good for me. Let me protect you."

Without a word, Cam bowed shallowly, letting Crispus touch where he needed. He buckled the collar he'd purchased, rich brown leather, freshly oiled. With a simple turn of the key, he locked it, preventing any but him from removing it from Cam's neck.

Crispus abruptly quit the room. He would have to calm himself before they could leave; seeing the smooth span of Cam's skin crossed only by his collar had done something to him.

* * *

Emboldened by his progress, Crispus sat a small pot of oil on the side of the tray he carried to Cam, setting it aside where it would be unobtrusive before he fed Cam from his fingers.

When Cam finished, Crispus did not quit to another room to take care of himself. Instead, he sat the tray on the floor and closed the space between them, drawing Cam down into a kiss.

It was a tentative thing, their mouths gentle against each other, Crispus' tongue briefly exploring the sharp line of Cam's canines. His next kiss was more bold, pulling Cam closer, tongue to tongue.

Reaching behind himself, he found the oil, and dipped his fingers in it. When he traced Cam's asshole with his fingers, Cam did not stiffen or pull away. So Crispus pushed his fingers in, rubbing gently until Cam's hole relaxed for him.

He drew Cam into his arms, letting out a surprised gasp as Cam's tail brushed along his skin. He wanted to stroke his hand along the length, but worried about getting the fur oily. His clean hand was busy undoing his trousers and pulling them down to free his cock.

There he sat Cam, hands on his hips guiding him slowly onto Crispus' cock. Their heads tilted together, resting and breathing as one as Cam sat fully on Crispus' cock, the sensation overwhelming. Slowly, Cam drew his hands down the length of Cam's legs, helping him situate his knees on either side of Cam so that he could push himself up and down. Which Cam did once he caught his breath, riding Crispus with a pace more eager than he'd expected.

"Beautiful, you're so beautiful," he gasped as he watched Cam move, his stomach tightening every time he lifted himself up. Irresistibly, his hands were drawn to Cam's full ass, and he kneaded the soft flesh, encouraging Cam to move ever more quickly, roughly slamming himself onto Crispus' cock. If his thumbs often brushed the base of Cam's tail, it was entirely on purpose. He loved the contrast between skin and fur.

He loved the soft noises Cam made. He didn't speak, still so quiet in Crispus' presence, but his breaths were hurried, high and needy in pitch. He sounded consumed.

Crispus let his head fall down to rest on the curve of Cam's shoulder. The moving pillow wasn't the most comfortable, but it was too much effort to hold his head up when he was so close. Fortunately, this new angle let him watch where their bodies joined, small flashes of his cock sinking into Cam's ass. "Perfect," he praised him. "You're beautiful, so perfect, Cam. How are you mine?" It was that thought that pushed him over, the truth that Cam was his, that he could do this again and again.

Cam kept riding him through his orgasm, which was grew mildly uncomfortable, but his hand to Cam's cock swiftly sent him over the edge as well, his seed striping the curtains. Though Crispus had servants to take care of that now, he rather figured he'd try to clean that himself.

Twined together, they laid there, Crispus absently running one hand up and down Cam's spine. If he found Cam's silence unsettling, he was entirely reassured by the soft rumble that rose from his chest, the purr of a satisfied catboy. Even a former peasant like Crispus knew how to do some things right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this treat! I always enjoy returning to this world.


End file.
